


Uchiha vs.Hyuuga wrestling  march battle of the sexes

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting Kink, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Rival Sex, Sexual Tension, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata hopped up and down on her toes as her breast and body jiggled a bit,she sported her tanya attire and smirked at the uchiha who was annoyed of the narcissistic hyuuga female.

Sasuke wore a wrestling attire,he wasnt intrested in it but was egged on by hinata, sasuke showed his features on his body before circling hinata who moved around her prey,hinata activated her byakugan and sasuke activated his sharingan and rinnegan on the other eye.

"Okay,why are you two activated your bloodlines in a wrestling match."the words belonging to sakura who was observing the match between her friends.

"Its for show,sakura chan, his new sharingan and rinnegan are good but my byakugan can see all."hinata said arrogantly before extended a hand ready for a lock up,she smirked evily and licked her lips slowly.

"Hn,it maybe rear but its powerful."sasuke said slowly doing the same before smirking, both of them proceeded to lock up,hinata using her weight to takes sasuke to the corner but sasuke turned it around then hinata turned ir and then sasuke and then hinata,she used her byakugan to look through his body,she was sizing him up,physically and mentality.

Sasuke stried to study her with his sharingan, smiling at hinata who smirked back and both of them went to the middle of the ring and both gently let go, as the crowd clap at the two combatants of two proud clans.

"Hn,even i see we are pretty even in this round."sasuke said before offering an a test of strength,hinata happily obliged and slowly claps one hand with sasuke and sasuke ofder the other hand to hinata and hinata clasped with his.

"Ready for round two?"hinata said with a grin.

"Lets."sasuke replied as both of them struggled tonpush one another down,sasuke had muscle while hinata was on a thicc,plush scale.

Sasuke yanks hinata over to him but hinata flaunted her breast to him with pride but sasuke was in no mood for games and hooks her up and slams her over with a loud thid as he planted her with a wirst lock suplex pin but hinata kicks up at one,hinata lets go of one hand and blth of them got up and lock their hands up again but hinata performs a wristlock suplex of her own.

Sasuke kicks out of 1 and lets go of one hand as both him and hinata got up and faced each other before locking their hands agains and both of them struggled until hinata yanks him towards her and and tries knocking him out with her rack.

Sasuke stoped her and pulls their arms down and bends hinata's arms back,causing hinata to moan from pressure before sasuke pulls her and lays on her stomach,sasuke lets go and and grabs both her arm and places them behind her as sasuken was on topof her,holding her down with one arm.

Sasuke had to admit hinata was attractive even though he detested her,he played with her locks as she strained under her breath,sasuke smirked and lick his lips.

"What are you doing,Uchiha scum?"hinata said with venom and stress.

"You'll see,Princess."sasuke arrogantly said with a dark chuckle before he getting up and stepping on her arms and hands as hinata growled in pain as she moved to her corner. 

Hinata looked at the smug uchiha whp walked torwards and offers a hand,hinata gets herself up and smack the hand away.

Sasuke chuckled."aren't you spunky and feisty. "sasuke said laughing before backing away with a smile,hinata scowl turned to a smirk of arrogance.

"I am and Im proud."hinata said arrogantly.

Both of them each other and both lock up again,hinata moved and and applies a side headlock,wrenching the head, and takes him down but sasuke moved and hoes beside her and applies an wristlock,and targets the left arm,hinata flips and moved around applies an hammerlock.

Sasuke chuckles along hinata and moved around and applies a waistlock but smacked her rear before going back to his waistlock and squeezed the stomach,hinata breathes in and out as she tired moving under.

Sasuke followed her and gets on top of hinata and moved around and applied a front face lock squeezing air from hinata as hinata struggled, hinata then smirked and grabs sasuke's face and rakes the eyes,sasuke moved away after falling for the hyuga serpent's tactics.

Hinata raised her hands,pretended to be clean and grabs sasuke's left arm, and applies a wristlock and pulls him to the middle of the ring and applied a side wrist lock.

"Playing dirty,i like that."sasuke smirked as she frunted in pain.

Hinata smiled."i do what i can for a win." Hinata then used her weight and hit a side hip thrust to the gut of the uchiha and runs to the ropes and comes as she flips over hin and pulls him down with a school girl roll up,pinning him but sasuke kicks out at 1 and but got up.

Hinata delivers some kicks to rhe left leg,of sasuke,causing to to stagger and delivers a hard spin kick to the right arm she was focuing on the right arm,the left leg,the core and the neck of sasuke to set her up for her favorite submission finshers.

The water needle is the octopus stretch that focused on the core and the arm.

The byaku-clutch is a camel clutch that targets the back and the neck.

Figure four leg leg lock focuses on the leg but she then uses the figure eight leg lock for more pressure.

The byaku-stretch is the abdominal stretch the targets the core.

The trigram armbreaker is the cross arm breaker submission hold.

And if submissions dont put that the uchina then four moves she enjoy doing will be satisfying for her.

The lion kick is the running knee,a well placed kneecap to the chin.

A spinning round house kick she calles the curtain call

a muscle buster,she is not known bfor power moves but she targets the neck and shoulders with this move she called the lionesses castle.

And lastly the lionesses sault or a lionsault as she runs to the rops and springboards back to her opponent and droping her body weight on the gut.

Hinata delivers some few kicks to the right arm and the left leg before twirling around and lifts him up and plants down with a piledriver,causing sasuke to hold his neck.

"Now lets take off our kid gloves."hinata said smiling


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke growed in pain as he felt the sharp kicks from hinata's feet, wearing his left leg down,,hinata turned and ran to the ropes and comes back for her next attack but sasuke saw where she would do whith his sharingan and delivers a clothesline,knocking hinata on her back,sauske wobbled on one leg as he pulled hinata to the middle of the ring and pins her bit gets a one count as hinata lifted her shoulder.

Sauske lifted her head and lifted her up and over and slams her on her back, sasuke gsts up and runs to the ropes and comes back with a knee to hinata's but,gets up and moves towards her legs and grabs the left leg.

Hinata made it difficult and delivers right kick to the core and and trips him by attack the right leg and moves away to get up, hinata broke a sweat as it drips,she breaths slowly as she picka sasuke up by his hair,smiling evily before tosses him outside the ring,landing on the padded. 

Hinata fixes her waistline, flaunt her appearance before taken a bow to the crowd,hinata had the face of her road to Ninja counterpart but she had nonthing on this hinata.

Hinata got on top of the turnbuckle and turned around as sasuke got to his feet and hinata flips back as she jumped,planting sasuke with a diving moonsault, combining her weight and the height of the moonsault as weapons.

Hinata chuckled as she got up and turned to sasuke,she grabbed him by the hair and grabs his right arm and runs with him at hand and tosses him arm first at the ring post.

"Agh!"sasuke yelled in pin until hinata lifted him up by the head and rams his back at the ring post,repeatedly as sauske screamed in pain,hinata giggled before tossing him back at the ring and pulls him by his leg and grabs the left and slams it to the side repeatedly. 

Hinata was having fun tormenting the uchiha and power walks towards sakura and kisses her and then charges back at sasuke in hits the tiger knee hard at sasuke's left leg and holds on top the ropes while sasuke yelled in pain. 

'Damnit,she is tougher then she looks,i have to study her movements until to makes a mistake.'sasuke tought as he moved away,hinata gets in the ring and runs to the ropes and hops on the ropes flips over for her Lionessessault and lands her gut at sasuke's gut.

Sasuke coughed up blood as he grunted an hinata laughs, and turns sasuke on his back amd runs to the ropes jumps on the ropes and flips back and plants her thicck plush frame on sasuke's back as he yelled in pain and hinata lays him on his back and hooks both legs as the ref counted.

Sasuke kicked out at two,hinata got up and fixes her waistline and drags sasuke near the post and stair and placed his left foot in the satirs and pushes the stairs to make sure sasuke can't move.

Hinata sizes up her boot and runs at the stairs and lands a drop kick,causing sasuke to yell with pain and hinata continued to harm the leg repeatedly,hinata giggled again and bows to her proud lover naruto with confindince as he claps with a smile on his face.

"Come on sasuke,where all that prideful attitude,its tough when your mow at the bottom while naruto-kun is at the top,i pretty sure you'll never ever climb back to the ranks."hinata laughed as she got in the ring.

Hinata grabs sasuke by his hair and mocks the ref,laying sasuke down she goes to his feet and applied a figure four leg lo k and sits down as sasuke scream in pain,hinata felt aroused,delighted at the uchiha's pain is the second best joyful moemnt she heared with first being beating up a kumo kunoichi.

Hinata lifted her head and smile and shook it."I know you want this,i know you enjoy my presence,my body,my arrogance and ti tell you the truth,your a good looker but your second best compared to the hero of the world."hinata boasted and tilted her head back."but you and i are alike,stuck up fathers,loving mothers and people we looked up to as brothers and a clan filled with the beautiful fierce women,and you and are a tad bit the same,arrogant,sadistic and proud."hinata continued. 

Sasuke looked up with anger in his eyes and pulls hinata's legs away from him and gets on top of her and lifted her off her back and wraps his legs arpind her waist.

"I must admit,you are deadly as you are sexy."sasuke said with a smirk on his face,her caresses her chin,hinata hissesed from sasuke squeezing her,hinata delivers a slap acorss sasuke's faces,sasuke smiled and delivers a slap right at hinata's chest.

"Ow,Hey these are my greatest assist,you know how much ryos it would cost to get rid of the redness off?"hinata said as she delivers a chop to sasuke's chest.

Sasuke looked up and smirked and groped the chest of hinata who blushed red but that red became anger."They arent bad,you must be enjoying this are you?"sauske asked with a chuckle let out, he lets her go and backs away,he goes to his corner and leans back.

Hinata gets up holding her gut,she charged at sasuke who moved, away for the corner and grabs hinata and locks in a sleeper around hinata who moved around but sasuke's leg gave out,however sasuke grinned throught the pain that hinata subjected him to.

"There we go princess,go to sleep my plushy little princess."sasuke said letting out an evil chuckle as hinata continued to struggled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Want to give it up now Hime."sasuke asked arrogantly as hinata struggled,sasuke was enjoying hinata's struggle and toyed with hinata he touched hinata's belly and stroke up to her brests,he growl with pleasure,feeling the plushed skin gave him sudden urges.

Hinata felt aroused of the uchiha's prasied but shook it away and uses it to her advantage and delivers a load of elbows to the kidneys until sasuke lets go,hinata gets up and lifts him up and delivers some chops to the chest,repeatedly and sizes him up and delivers a double hand spinning chop with enough force to knock sasuke on his back hinata then jumped and and lands a leg drop on the uchiha's chest,before looking one leg and raised one hand for a cocky pin.

The ref started to count but sasuke kicked out at two,hinata gets up and growled,lifting sasuke up and delivers a open hand slap to his face,hinata hoped and runs to the ropes and comes back to land an attack but sauske flips and hinata landed on her feet but her right leg gave out,rolling away in pain,samui did a number on that leg yesterday.

Sasuke turned and then grins with a sick chuckle,licking his lips,he slowly gets on his hands and knees and crawls on top of her and licks the side of her face,turing his sharingan off and slowly strokes her butt before getting up and pulling hinata to the middle of the ring and lifts her right knee up and slams it down and lifts in up and slams it down as hinata yelled in pain.

Sasuke pulls on hinata's hair as she yelled and lets go and picks the ankle up and applies and ankle lock,wrenching the leg as hinata yells in pain."give up princess?"sasuke said smiling.

"Nope!"hinata yelled as she goes to the ropes but sauske pulls her away,hinata felt sasuke'seft foot on her and as he applied more pressure on the right leg and steps on it,causing her pain as did sauske with his injured leg.

"I do enjoy a good torture session ans your right leg will be in an uncomfortable moment."sasuke smiled and turns her on her back,feeling sick to jer stomach and sasuke pulled up the right leg of hinata's leggings and wraps her right leg in a leg lock and drops on the mat as she pulls on the leg,wrenching it as hinata screams in pain.

"Tapping out?"sasuke asked arrogantly.

"No,no."hinata said while holding her mouth,rocking left and right,sasuke chuckled sadistically before letting go he turned and delivers a running right hook to the female ref,knocking her out.

"Now sweet hime,i'll show you how unfair i can be."sauske said getting out the ring and looks underneath the ring and smirked wildly as he sees some tape.

"Oh I'll love you forever you prick."hinata said crawling to the ropes and pulls the left tights leg down and sees sasuke crawling to the ring holding duct tape."heh,really duct tape?."hinata smirked sasuke limps to her and kicks the right leg and spread her legs into a triangle postion ,he unwraps the tape and wraps a lot around her ankles.

"I maybe a cheater but evan narcissist women have standards."hinata said fearing for what sauske doand he grinned with anticipation,sasuke drops both knees on hinata's knees,causing both sasuke and hinata ti sqirm in pain but sauske laughed it off.

Sauske presses hinata's legs,he leans foward and caresses the belly and breast,sasuke kisses the belly and purred."you are quite soft,remind me like my mother's touch."

"Tch,sadly that your brother and mother were the only people who aren't power hungry idiots like your father."hinata said before yelling.

Sasuke lifts hinata up and over his shoulder and tired to move her to the corner buts just as he finshed hanging her over the turn buckle, his left leg gave out on as he fell faces first on hinata's tummy as hinata laughed.

"Your such a teme,better yet,your a fucking Dobe."hinata mocked earing a bite to the tummy from sasuke as she screamed in pain,hinata sinked her nails into sasuke's forehead causing him to yell in pain as blood came from his head as hinata pushed him away.

"HEY,THIS BODY IS A MASTERPIECE NOT A DAMN CHEW TOY TO RIP APART!"hinata yelled,she reliased the ref was knocked out and smirked as she uses her chakra to heal her right leg,she then used a palm strike to cut. The duct tape off her ankles and flips back and lands on her feet,she turnes and charges at the uchiha and hands her tiger knee before going outside, she looked under the ring.

She took out steel chair and gets inside the ring and smacks it right at the neck of sasuke repeatedly and turns him over and slams the edge of the chair at the throat.

Ssauke moved away ,coughing up blood as hinata tosses the chair away and looked down at her tights.

"Ah Shit, this is gonna long time to get this off,damn you sasuke,i was going to make it easy but now its gonna end rough and hard."hinata said as she lifts sauske up as she sees the ref away,she kicks the duct tape away and and sets him up and slams him down with a muscle buster,dropping his neck on her shoulder and lands on his back.

Hinata the turned andgets to her feet and pulls him away from the ropes and turns on his belly to get on top of him and applies the byaku-clutch,wrenching the neck and back as he screamed in pain in."Give up uchiha filth."

"Uggggggggggggh, No."sauske yelled but hinata used the weight of her rear and pulls on the chinn until she let on hamd go and pulls on the injured left leg as he screamed.

"Agggggg,Agggggggggggggh!."sasuke screamed he struggled until he felt spent and then taps out,tapping the mat,as the ref got to her feet she saw sauske tapping and signals the thw bell to ring and hinata lets go before atepping on his neck for insult to injury.

Hinata got to her feet raising her hand with pride with an arrogant smirk pretending she won with honor but to her honor is what hold a true Kunoichi back from her potential and desires,she turned away flaunting to the crowd.

"Looks like the elite uchina couldn't cut it with the Queen of Gluttonous,granted,your a little sloppy and rusty surrounding yourself with your little team and that sex offender."hinata laughed and turned as her smirk went away and sees Karin tending to sasuke but smirked as she took a page from her cousin.

"Hey,loser."hinata said earing a glare from karin as she turned and hinata came right at karin with a hard knee to the gut,causing Karin to cough up blood as well before slapping her to the ground.

"Now im looking forward to facing a disgrace to the uzumaki clan in the future but clean yourself up and take the uchiha's cock out of your mouth before that."hinata said and turned and blow a kiss to sauske and leaves the ring laughing.


	4. Bonus ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/WV9PyKJ1AcA
> 
> Their sex theme

At the Uchiha compound 

Sasuke was in his bed with bandages on his head and braces on his left leg and right arm and bandages around his mid waist.

He was watching a tape of his match with hinata,two tjings went through his mind since that match,he smiled at seeing hinata flaunting her body.

He enjoyed himself,enjoyed brusing hinata's narcissistic ego a bit and he enjoyed feeling her body,hearing her in pain,and her sexy smirk.

Saskue licked his lips with pleasure as his sharingan was a baze he heared his door open and in came hinata,aproting her same attire,smirking at sasuke who felt aroused. "Arent you a sight,what do you want princess.?"sasuke said with a cold smile.

Hinata didnt say nothing and pulls something out,a anti sound barrier and activates it placing it next to a dresser and shoots the door,strutting and popping her hips she smirked and gets on the bed,she tore off hos leg cast and begins to heal him."shut it scum."hinata said with a arrgont tone.

Purring,sasuke chuckled, he gawked her boobs and grin before yelling as hinata ramed a plam strike to the gut,causing him to have a coughing fit and hinata rips aparr sauske wast bandage and gets on top of him,summoning up her healing jutsu and heals the gut of sasuke who still enjoyed hinata's rough side and takes a gamble, pulling her to him,he planted a kiss on her lips while groping her boobs,hinata blushed, struggling as she lifts one hand and summons a lion fist but gave in,as she always had a attraction for sasuke but didnt want to admit it.

She was ad prideful and devoted on her naruto kun,she knew she counnt compere with sakura as naruto's number one or a stop of naruto's wife,she didnt mind being concubine for him but she wanted to feel a man of her own,naruto always told her to feel free to find a man who see her as a wife.

Hinata then punch sasuke and the gut in return sasuke kneed her gut and slaps her off the bed,grinning at her,he took off his casts and shrugged off her pain and grabbed her by the throat, he then lifted her up,smiling at her and slowly moves his hand from the throat and slowly tilted her head up and kisses her and her neck,sasuke then lifted her up and slamed her into a wall and holds her,he kissed her belly and chuckled,he enjoyed hher soft tummy,thick,curvy, he rubbed her bumper, her voluptuous legs and thighs.

He then growled wiyh lust at her streched marked covered lovehandles,he remebered kiba going on about it and sasuke wasnt disappointed.

He bit the left side of them as hinata moan,hissing with pain and delight,while he hated hinata,he was in love with her."princess."he muttered.

"Scum."she said back.

"Fox whore."Sasuke 

"Molested victim."hinata

"Women of seven deadly sins."sasuke

"The terrorist of entire nations."hinata

"Balloon tilts."sasuke

"Small dick."hinata

"Incest with your cousin."sasuke

"Gay for My Naruto-kun."hinata

"Housewife."sasuke

"Deadbeat."hinata

"Submissive."sasuke

"Desperatie for power."hinata

"Gluttony and sloth."sasuke

"Envy,pride,lust and wrath."hinata.

"Hyuga."sasuke.

"Uchiha."hinata

"Narcissist."sasuke

"Elitist." Hinata

"I depise you, but im in love with you,my princess." Sasuke confessed

"I cant stand you to no end but i want you in me,uchiha cunt." Hinata said

"Are you sure,we are two bloodlines an-" sasuke was interrupted

"Its too late to go back now sasuke,but i want you to work for it."hinata said before un wrapping her sash and wraps it around the neck,of sasuke and kicks him in the gut and laughs as she walks away to the kitchen and sasuke follows suit,sasuke lifted her chin up and kisses her,chuckling before slapping her across the face,sending her staggering,hinata moved and spins around as sasuke came at her Nd delivers a hard hitting lariat turned to a elbow to the gut of sasuke.

Sasuke landed on his rear,as blood came out,sasuke licked his lips and wips the rest of as he smirked as he moved up to his feet grabs hinata and throws her to the wall above the sofa and landed on it.

Sasuke takes his clothes off, licking her lips, hinata does the same and beckons him,sasuke glady pounce on her for the best time of his life as both sharingan and byakugan were activated.

*hours has pass as the moaning,intense beatings,walls breaking,juices squirting around*

Sasuke and hinata gasoed for breath as hinata was on top near sasuke's dick and sauske was snuggled between her legs.

"Just to let you know,im giving ulyou another match with me,but i'll spice things up."

"Oh,shoot."sasuke said stroking the beared rear with his finger tips.

"A handicap match,hanabi is my partner."hinata said as she gets up and puts on her clothes,and her sash and smirked."see you later,your still scum."hinata smirked,winking as she insulted him.

"And your still a princess,lets see u can claim both of you as my future wives."sasuke said grinning,watching her leave. 

'I will make her my prey,and her sister will be a bonus, i'll enjoy breaking them dowm physicality and mentality.'he taught sarkly and lets out a dark chuckle.


End file.
